coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3263 (9th August 1991)
Plot The twins continue to broadcast 'Just Can't Wait' Radio from the bike shop. Steph tells Des he was stupid for having a pop at Derek based on hearsay. Deirdre starts work at the shop after four years' absence. Audrey is soon swanning off again. Percy is told he'll have to go to St Winifred's OAP home. Jim suggests that the twins advertise local shops to build up their listener base. Phyllis publicly blames Emily for Percy going into a home. Rita is furious to hear Steve giving The Kabin a plug with "Reet and Mave, the page three girls" and complains to Liz about the broadcast. Emily can't bear to think of Percy in a home but Rita tells her that he had a good run at No.3 and will be in his element at the home. Mavis and Derek are appalled to see Simon Beatty kissing Steph's hand at the perfume counter. Emily finds Percy preparing to leave hospital and invites him to move back into his old room. He immediately springs into action, making plans to collect his things from Winnie Dyson's guest house. Liz makes Jim put a stop to the pirate radio. Andy decides to go underground. Ken goes on a walking holiday and leaves Tracy his key to water the plants. Percy gets settled back into No.3, oblivious to the fact that Emily doesn't really want him there. The twins are intrigued to learn that Tracy is looking after the shop flat. Mavis calls Des a lout for being nasty to innocent Derek. She tells him that he should be threatening his wife's lover. Des is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton Guest cast *Mrs Sowerbutts - Rosalie Williams *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Bike Shop *Jim's Cafe *Weatherfield General - Ward *Ashcroft Department Store, Manchester - Perfume counter Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy joins the twins for a holiday rap but will Rita, Mave and Alf object? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,220,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 9th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and the opening scene with Des and Steph Barnes was shortened by 1'04", omitting their argument over Des warning Derek Wilton to lay off Steph. The ITV3 repeat on 7th February 2019 omitted 2" from the middle of the Corner Shop scene where Deirdre Barlow describes her summary of her own personal situation as "Irish" while chatting to Emily Bishop. Notable dialogue Rita Fairclough: "No, she's simmering. She keeps pursing her lips and snorting. She tends to cover the entire Kabin in a fine spray. It's not good for trade yer know." Emily Bishop: "She's a good simmerer, is Mavis." Category:1991 episodes